Dont ask me why
by Maria Germanotta
Summary: Sophie and Sian had always have a life of crime and they didnt intend to change that whatsoever,yet love always changes everything.


"**Babe we have to get it done" Sophie said to her girlfriend moaning the end of the sentence as the blonde rose from the chair beside Sophie's and started kissing the girl's neck softly, holding on the back of sophie's chair.**

"**Pleaseee Soph I want you so bad" she said with a husky voice**

3 days ago

_They were all gathered together in the living room of their new home. Sophie had told them that they needed to arrange a meeting and made a decision sooner than she thought, so no messing around for the guys that night. It has come to the brunette notice that the police and the rich families themselves, or the bourgeoisie as the group liked to call them, had started to coordinate their forces and make up some plans to catch the robber organizations, that now weren't some kids playing, they were professionals, as Sophie's group. That's why Sophie and Sian, best friends and heads of their group had decided to move back from Paris to Manchester where Sophie's parents owned a flat on the rich zone, a great objective to the band they called second family. Of course Sophie's family didn't know what the youngest Webster did to survive, even though the brunette was not ashamed of her job the less people that knew the better._

_Even though the gang wasn't one of the big they were known in the top European list since their starts 4 years ago now on the university of Manchester, where they all met, despite Sian and Sophie who had been always friends. The two girls moved to the campus together and tried to rent a flat, but the poorness of their salaries made them share it. Rosie, Sophie's sister obviously knew a lot of people and she found the perfect three brothers who turned up to be their partners over the years._

_The illegal activities started as some drunk jokes, pranks, or bets to have fun on their weekends when they forgot everything about lectures and socialized with their best friend: the alcohol. Soon they realized how much money they were earning just by assaulting some posh houses and grabbing stuff. In the beginning the best friends weren't so happy about it but keeping them away from working on those creepy bars or just not eating some days as__ they needed the money to pay the rent was a really good advantage._

_Along the university years all of them had improved their skills, the guys focusing on action and the girls on the papers and plans. Also Sophie was doing a degree on management and computer science, and Sian was studying to be a lawyer, which taught them some tricks. Taking it more seriously as the time passed they met a lot of people, other groups who helped them to get into the business. The first time Sophie and Sian made a plan was 1 year after they started doing it, when some owner of a big financial company bought a house and a building on Manchester to settle down there. The girls studied the opportunity in front of them and they decided to take the risk. They analyzed and examined every step of the owner and the manager, besides the company. Sophie hacked a city council computer finding the drafts of the building and the house that both the owner and the manager had bought, which helped them to know where the money and the exits were. The plan went on successfully and they gained the fair amount of money and experience that they needed. _

_Finishing their degrees they decided to leave the Manchester's business and as they had saved most of the money they had robbed thanks to Sophie, who always wanted to keep their head cold, they moved to Paris, where they continued with the jobs and getting more and more famous with each one done perfectly. _

_Now back to Manchester as they missed their country and family, they were struggling with the difficulties they were finding to get back to work there though. They had enough money to have a good life and find another job, yet they made their life around the robbery and they didn't want just to leave it. _

_The boys didn't find the troubles important; they kept doing small jobs for the 2 weeks they had been living in Manchester. However Sophie was growing concerned about the situation, knowing that the brothers weren't gonna stop even thought they knew the possibilities of get caught had increased. _

_At the meeting Sophie tried to convince their partners of being more careful, but they didn't seem to listen to her anymore. Sian and her had been studying more opportunities, but by then they were just trying to be as invisible as they could._

"_Ryan listen to me once in your life we have to be careful, all the stations have our entry, they know all the jobs we did, here and in Paris and they are trying new tricks, traps to catch us" Sophie said angrily._

"_I don't give a shit I am not going to do as you say!"Ryan snapped at Sophie shocking everyone on the room._

"_Who de hell do you think you are staying in my home and put the persons I love in risk!"Sophie snapped back through glittered teeth as she didn't want to yell. "Soph leave it please" Sian whispered to Sophie taking her arm carefully. "Whaat!"Sophie shouted showing her mancunian accent." So your little boyfriend is being a dick and I am the one who have to shut up? Ouugh there is no way im letting him get out of this" Sophie said shaking her arm from the blonde's grip, making Sian flinch in surprise at her best friend's behaviour._

_Before Ryan could say anything back Sian entwined Sophie's fingers with hers and dragged her best friend down the hallway "Soph lets go to the office" Sian closed the door after them and the brunette smashed into her chair sighing._

"_Soph don't be like this please..." sian pleaded "Sian just tell me, tell me I'm wrong and I'll fucking leave it I promise. Tell me he is not putting us in risk" Sian chuckled gazing to the floor" You talked to Tom and Lisa as well as I did, you heard them, you heard the __bourgeoisie is playing dirty lately, we will get caught!"_

"_NO SOPH, we will fix it, we always do" Sian said going further into the room, closer to Sophie._

"_That's it Sian. I don't want to clean his shit anymore" Sophie said surprisingly calmly. Sin engulfed her best friend in a hug trying to calm Sophie down."I don't even know why you are with him…he doesn't deserve you Sian"_

"_It is…easy I guess" Sian answered burring her face into Sophie's neck" The same reason why you don't do relationships Soph. What happened to that Franky girl back in France? You dumped her because you really liked her…""Com'ere" Sophie said sitting the blonde in her lap __and keeping her close. After several minutes both girls calmed down and came back to the living room where the guys were watching telly. _

"_Finally!"Ryan said" it took you ages, what were you doing shagging?.""Ryan!"Sian sighed_

"_Ryan stop it now" John said to his brother switching off the tv" so Soph what have you decided?"_

"_Well you know what I want...i want to keep it as quiet as we can until we find a safe job. Anyway Sian and I are working on something via internet so we can transfer some money from an offshore account of the cayman islands to our account without them knowing it's us. It will take us time but I think we will be able to do it"_

"_What? But we live in a posh building surrounded by rich people, they even have a private club, swimming pool, a church and a fucking casino!"_

"_John just don't do anything before talking to us ok?" Sophie said ignoring Ryan_

"_Fuck off. Im going to bed. Sian you coming?"_

"_Sure" Sophie gazed at her friend in disbelief; however the blonde pecked sophie's check and said her good byes._

_The three of them left on the living room stayed chatting for a while until they were almost sleeping on the red leather sofas. Sophie was really tired, as the arguing always killed all her energy, but she couldn't get the blonde out of her head, how her so called best friend left her for a cheap shag._

2 days ago

_The next morning they all woke up with the sun lighting their room. Sophie left behind the snoring brothers as she shared room with John and David. She went quickly to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to make breakfast. With everything going on yesterday she forgot to eat last night and her stomach was making funny noises as she entered the kitchen seeing Sian already putting the kettle resting herself against the counter. Sophie flashed a small smile to her giggly friend before making some toasts. "Do you want some?" sophie asked politely"yeah thanks..soph I was wondering...if you wanted to hang out later as it is a really sunny day and everything...just like old times you know we can go to southport buy some chippys just you know..."_

"_Course I would love that...but can we just...go now?" Both friends agreed to go out early to get as much sun as they could, but secretly Sophie's real reason was that she didn't want to face the situation, to face Ryan. She knew he would do something just to hurt her and right now she wanted to enjoy herself and forget about the mess she had putted herself and her best friend into._

_The day went pretty well between the girls, spending most of the hours they were in Southport lying on the beach, laughing, shopping like when they were 16 and all that mattered was if their parents would let them go to some party or give them money to buy some dress. Since last night it was a bit awkward at first but they knew each other almost for all their life, they couldn't stay mad or awkward at each other long. They did some flirty jokes as always and everything was alright between the pair. _

_They walked through the city remembering all the memories they got of their young days together. They used to spend the summer there, in Southport ,with Sian's mom since they were bought something to eat and came back to the beach as Sian has always loved to have lunch on the sand, laying on their big towel and then have a nap or just enjoy the sun._

"_I love the sun, the warmth on my skin...it is just amazing" Sian said after finishing her sandwich. Sophie was laid on the towel giving her back to the sun. "You don't need it Powers, you've always have a natural tan." The brunette said gazing up down her friend's body. "Like what you see then Webster?" Sian replied cheekily opening one eye to look at her friend. But something caught her attention and soon she was openly staring at Sophie's cleavage, as Sophie was up on her elbows. "I could ask the same couldn't I blondie?" Sian blushed closing her eyes again to face the sun, hoping it would help to take her mind off the body beside her. All of a sudden, Sophie squeezed the bottle of cream pointing directly at the blonde's belly but staining her bikini due to the amount of cream she had spread. Sophie started laughing hysterically rolling over the towel while Sian cried out at the big white stain. However the blonde had an idea and jumped on top of her friend grinding onto her and spreading the liquid on Sophie's body as well as hers."Sian stop it this is disgusting! You know I hate this stupid cream!" Sophie pouted."Besides you are playing dirty and you know it" Sian looked down at Sophie, whose hands where now resting on the blonde's hips to prevent her from grinding again. "Oh am I?" Sian replied teasingly. Resting her body onto Sophie's and placing her head on Sophie's chest, the blonde made herself comfortable as she tangled her legs with Sophie's."Can we stay like this, forever, like old times" Sophie whispered after a while. Nevertheless both young women had to come back to their real life._

_The sun was going down, as Sophie turned the corner to the square their flat where she saw it._

"**You don't have to worry about it Soph you know I am amazing with papers" Sian said still kissing Sophie, now up her earlobe" lets find if im amazing at other things..." Sophie couldn't take it anymore, she craved for this girl, she always had, since they were kids. She found out about her sexuality for the way she looked at Sian, she wasn't in love with her it was just attraction; truth is that the blonde has always been gorgeous. But now it wasn't some checking Sian's body, she could kiss her, caress her tanned skin and made love to her. So the brunette gave up and grabbed Sian by her waist turning her around and making her straddle Sophie in her office chair. They gazed into each others eyes leaning slowly but as soon as Sophie saw Sian looking between her lips and her blue eyes she pushed the blonde into her crashing their lips together. The blonde moaned as soon as Sophie's tongue was massaging her own. Sophie was surprisingly a good kisser, a real good one. Its not that she thought Sophie was a bad kisser its just that it amazed her. How Sophie could make her feel with just one kiss. Not just in a sexual way though, she couldn't even explain it to herself.**

_Sophie saw clearly the trick, the trap Ryan got involved in, it was as if it was remarked by highlighter. 'But what the hell was he doing? It was bloody obvious that the credit card was left for him, it is his fucking speciality. They saw him go into the building I just hope he don't make it to the house or they don't follow him' sophie prayed. She half run to the door trying not to point out, with Sian hot on her heels. Sophie raced through the big hall to the lift where she pinned Ryan to the doors when they closed._

"_You fucking slut, you are doing it on purpose aren't you?"Sophie hissed still holding Ryan by his neck as he struggled to get away from Sophie's grip." it doesn't matter that I am a girl I can beat the shit out of you whenever I want you scumbag"_

"_Lets see if this does matter ay?" Ryan smirked pointing the brunette with a gun._

_Meanwhile Sian was running upstairs as fast as she could. She knew Ryan and even though they hadn't a real relationship she knew that Ryan could hurt Sophie. He was selfish and most of all possessive which entail the hate for Sophie he had improving over the years. She crashed on to her home finding John and David were already in there waiting for the pair to arrive. _

"_Leave it before you hurt yourself Ryan" sophie said storming into their flat. " and don't let the neighbours see it for fuck's sake" Sian stood confused on the doorway of the living room looking down the long hallway until she saw the arm hanging on Ryan's hand._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing Ryan? Pointing a fucking gun at the girl who put a roof above our heads!" Sian's temper was boiling inside of her. She had always been a calm woman but when it comes to Sophie...protective wasn't the word. After Sian could do anything else David and John grabbed Ryan and took the gun out of his hands."Sshhh Sian we can allow ourselves being heard since this dick spotted us out."_

"_Dont sshhh me Sophie!"_

"_Oh so you stood by yourself by defending her over your boyfriend?" Ryan took part on the conversation still smirking._

"_We are nothing Ryan! We are not a couple, we are not friends, we are nothing else either! You were a shag when I was bored! And yes WERE!"_

"_I don't give a damn Sian, go fuck your little girlfriend if you want."Ryan snapped" Anyway bye im changing and coming to the casino, you coming guys?"Ryan asked to his brothers_

"_Give me the credit card. Now" Sophie stated calmly. As he rushed in between the girls David grabbed Ryan and took the credit card out of his pocket._

_Ryan shoved out of the house without saying a word. The girls stood awkwardly side by side taking everything in. The four left on the flat had dinner. The brunette made Sian sleep on her bed as she had to be up and watch the square and the surroundings of the flat. She was truly concerned about the bourgeoisie so the new rules were no cooking, no showering when the neighbours were in the house and no lights. They had to be invisible, now more than ever, as the credit card had a pager. Sian came to the living room to keep Sophie company as sophie was determined to find out who was looking for them, but soon the blonde were asleep on the couch. _

**Sophie broke Sian from her thoughts taking her lip between Sophie's teeth. Closing any gap possible the girls kept the make out session going. Sophie slid her hands on the shirt caressing the skin of her bare back, making Sian's skin to tingle. Letting her hands roam up down the soft skin as the blonde wasn't wearing bra Sian removed the strap of sophie's pj's kissing her shoulder and then reality hit her: she was going to see Sophie naked, make the sexy body of the girl she was currently straddling shudder in ecstasy. "Oh fuck" sian mumbled "What? Is everything ok hun?" sophie asked concerned.**

"**Fuck. everything is more that ok I think I might come just by thinking of you naked" the blonde whispered between kisses as she couldn't rise her voice since all her energy was focusing on Sophie. " lets get us naked then shall we?" Sophie replied playing with the edge of Sian's underwear. Sophie pulled the girl more into her and lifted Sian's shirt slowly making sure she brushed the blonde's breast on the way up. 2 pieces of clothes were discarded then when sophie's tank top was removed as well. As soon as Sian's bare body wasn't covered Sophie stared at the sight in front of her, taking in all the beauty of her best friend, now her lover.**

_1 day ago_

_Sophie,who hadn't slept all night part because she was staring at Sian part because she was guarding the flat, put a blanket above Sian when she left to buy breakfast, looking around in case someone saw her. Sian woke up with the smell of coffee and croissants hearing the front door close. Sophie just bought 2 coffees as she knew their friends were going to sleep their hangover all day long. She placed the items on the table of the living room sitting down next to the stretching girl."Came on lazy bones get up you know we have tons of work to do" Sian groaned ignoring her best friend and turning around. 'Never was a morning person' Sophie thought. After 15 minutes trying to wake up the blonde Sophie grabbed Sian's crotch earning a squeal from her. Without realising the grip on Sian's most intimate part Sophie asked smirking"Are you going to listen to me now blondie?"_

_Her now flustered friend was up on her elbows gazing at Sophie, who was currently kneeling between Sian's legs " You've crossed the line here Soph" the blonde breathed out. They always teased and flirted with each other, since they were kids, it was her natural behaviour around each other, but Sophie was far away from the line grabbing her by the crotch. They blushed when Sophie released the pressure on Sian's centre sitting correctly on the couch. Sian, with her eyes closed, was trying to regain her composure, which didn't go unnoticed by Sophie. _

_After eating their breakfast the girls spent the day on the office. They decided to change the address of the bills, so they were paid with the bills of sophie's parents. Then it was as if anyone was living on the flat. Of course they connected everything with one of their accounts otherwise Sophie's parents will find out. While Sian was doing her magic with papers, Sophie checked the pics she took the night before searching for something, a clue, a person, just something. Sophie was really tired of the life she chose to live. Of course she liked it at first but now she was fed up of hiding, she just wanted to have a normal life, with a usual job...just be able to cook or have a shower whenever she wanted. However, she couldn't do that, she couldn't give up and leave her friends. All this thoughts were invading her head lately, that's one of the reasons why she convinced Sian to come back to Manchester, and she knew she couldn't keep hiding the truth to her best friend or keep telling her excuses. _

_The day passed and Sophie decided to go out with the guys to the casino as Sian was patrolling that night, yet the brunette decided to be back early and help Sian, who was looking through the pictures of the night before while looking down at the square by Sophie's binoculars. She had talked to some friends to try and protect her home and her family, in other words, Sophie and the guys. Even though the incident with Ryan, she knew David and John for a while now, they'd been through a lot together and she wasn't going to throw everything away because of him. Anyway she knew that if they had to choose they would choose Ryan, and she didn't blame them or anything, they were family. And she would choose Sophie, she is all her family. _

_The four went down to the casino dressed in their finery trying not to stand out on the rich society. Sophie and John went for a drink while the others played black jack. They knew someone would be watching Ryan, and as usual he was being the prick he was. Sophie was sure he would cheat or just steal some money to have fun, but anything would go unnoticed as they were being watched. After 2 drinks she decided to leave them to it and go to mass, where her family were. They couldn't act as family around each other until Sophie could handle the situation but living in the same building and not being able to see them was killing Sophie. She stood on the door of the chapel seeing the crowd come in. She turned around to look for her loved ones when she bumped into someone. "Oh my god I am so sorry" a handsome guy helped her to stand up "Don't apologise I wasn't looking where I should" he said politely while holding the door for her to come in. He was accompanied by a blonde old woman all dressed up, who Sophie guessed was her grandma. "Forgive him darling he was too busy looking at you." Both Sophie and the boy blushed."You can come sit with us if you want" she continued._

"_Its ok if you are waiting for someone you don't have to...i mean I'd love if-""Its ok lets find a sit for us" Sophie said smiling shyly while holding the man's hand as he offered it to help Sophie up the short stairs into the spacious chapel. They walked in the now crowded room sitting on the right side between the woman and the guy near the big doors made by glass so they could see the big hall which preceded the chapel. She started chatting with them when she saw her family sit behind them. Trying to avoid them and focus on her new companions she found herself getting lost on the conversation, which flowed easily between the three of them. _

"_I've seen you around the building but never here" the woman said" yeah well I am new here, I am part of the staff of the building. You'll see me more, its just that I don't want to disturb anyone" Sophie replied trying to be convincing. She spent a lot of time since uni learning how to lie, and by now she was a professional, as it was a skill needed on her work. The only one who could catch Sophie lying was Sian. "You don't" the boy said quickly, but before he could continue the room darkened as a signal for everyone to keep quiet as the mass was gonna start. However the guy couldn't take his eyes from Sophie, and vice versa. "I am Chris" he said taking the brunettes hand" Sophie" she replied remaining their hands together. Even though Sophie was a proud and convinced lesbian she felt something about this Chris, but she couldn't put a finger on it. " I don't like this over prepared masses"_

"_I don't like them either" he whispered " I am here for God not to see theatre" they gazed into each other's eyes still holding hands. They found their touch soft and addictive, as if they couldn't help themselves but lean into the contact. All of a sudden Sophie got a glimpse of blonde hair out the door, knowing instantly it was her."She was the person you were waiting for" Chris said softly caressing the brunettes hand" go after her, she looked pretty upset" Sophie stood up but the brown haired guy didn't release the grip on her hand keeping her close. " Will I see you again?"_

"_Dont doubt that" she said after running through the doors after her friend. Sophie knew something was wrong and she could bet and win it was Ryan's fault._

**The girls now only covered by their knickers were lost in each other mouths. They felt their skin tingle and goose bumps all over their bodies, as if their emotions were telling them to become one, both Sian and Sophie couldn't get enough of one another. **

**Sian had her hands tangled into the brown hair of her lover and Sophie placed her hands cupping Sian's butt to keep her as close as she could. After kissing the blonde tanned body, taking her time with her breasts, Sophie needed to taste more of Sian, so she sited the blonde on the desk and stood, still on her chair, between Sian's legs. She kissed her way up Sian's thighs to the now soaked clothe which covered her destination. Removing Sian's lazy underwear she smirked seeing the look of pure lust and anticipation on the face of the gorgeous girl in front of her. They both have never felt the arousal they were currently feeling. Only seconds passed, painfully slow seconds for Sian, until Sophie brought her mouth to the blonde's centre licking the length of it before sucking on Sian's clit. The blonde moans and gasps encouraged Sophie to keep going with her tongue but the blonde had other needs. "Ouuugh Soph I need to feel you inside of me" Sophie lifted Sian to make her straddle the brunette again and without wasting any time she lowered her hand entering the blonde.**

_Sophie raced through the halls choosing the stairs instead of the lift as it was on the first floor and she currently was on the eighth . She took off her stilettos jumping down the stairs really worried about Sian, and the Ryan thing too of course. When she arrived at the floor of their flat she saw some men wearing a black suit race through the hall to the lift, looking for someone. She entered the flat after everyone was gone. Sophie closed the door and locked it. Every light was off but she knew someone was in as she heard sobs and someone hissing. She looked on Ryan's room, the bathroom, the kitchen and then her room, where they all were. She felt someone collapse into her snaking her arms around Sophie's waist. The brunette held Sian tightly after she dropped her heels on the bed, and kissed her forehead. "I thought...I thought they would catch you...and...and that you were...were with us and...and catch you because of Ryan and..." the blonde said between sobs. Sophie sited Sian on the bed and kneeled in front of her, asking her friend to continue without answering her." They saw Ryan messing with a guy...he...he let them...he changed the cards and won a lot of money..."After the blonde could continue with her story Ryan emerged from the darkness grabbing Sian by her arm and taking her away from Sophie. At this act of violence the brunette's blood boiled, seeing her best friend being treated as a cheap piece of meat. Sophie slapped Ryan pushing Sian behind her. " You touch her again and I will personally kill you. You know me. You know I've done it before" _

"_Of course I know you Sophie, always standing by Sian, even killing for her. You are pathetic" Ryan reached behind Sophie earning a punch on the face, even in the dark she knew how to fight. still holding Sian by her hip, who stood confused at the conversation. 'Was Sophie the one who killed the men that tried to rape me?' That question was rolling on her head, she couldn't think about anything else Sophie saved her from him, back in France, she took her home, stayed with her, she gave her a bath since Sian couldn't dare to move, and she took the blonde to her bed, wrapping her arms around Sian until she fell asleep. Sophie snapped Sian out of her train of thoughts cupping her cheeks and asking her to look at her eyes. "Sian. Couch. Now" Sian reluctantly went to the living room. She didn't want to leave the conversation there but the look on Sophie's eyes told her to be calm and do as she was told._

_The row continued as both David and John stood side by side looking at them worried. They always argued, like always. Cause Ryan felt like the alpha male, but honestly he was nothing. Nothing by himself and nothing compared to Sophie. Sophie had always been the brain, she was so clever and astute. The brunette and Sian always found the better jobs to do, cleaning the mess Ryan usually left behind, even though they always planed everything detail by detail. _

_The two brothers watched as they didn't know what to do. "What do you think you are doing hitting me you dyke?" Ryan hissed holding his nose."Look Ryan, this is enough. I had enough. I don't want you near her or near me ever again. We are starting fresh and I don't want you in our life, so pack your things" she said to Ryan" and for you guys I don't want you to leave. I'll understand if you go with this prick but I don't want to lose you. Sian and I are going to come clean and start a new life without all the shit on our past. So...as I am a great person I'll let you sleep here" Sophie snapped at Ryan" but if I find out that you touched something, or take something away that is not yours...well you know there will be consequences." And with that the brunette left the room anxiously, realising she had to explain some things to her best friend. Things she wanted to bury down, but failed. Killing someone is not something that you can forget. She grabbed a pair pjs and entered the living room, seeing Sian on the couch with her head resting on her knees. _

_Sian was still so confused, trying to work out what had happened, but the only way to find out was asking Sophie, and she couldn't shut it up any longer. They changed their clothes without any word and Sophie leaned on the other couch wrapping a blanket around her body. Also Sophie knew she had no way out of this one, but she just enjoyed the silence in anticipation closing her eyes. She felt a body press against her leaning on the sofa too. Sophie extended the heavy blanket to cover both bodies as Sian laid with her back to Sophie. The brunette buried her head on the crook of Sian's neck inhaling deeply her essence, as Sian reached Sophie's arm and placed it on her waist entwining their fingers. "Is it true Soph?" the blonde simply asked._

**As sian's moisture covered her centre it was easy for the brunette to pump her fingers in and out teasingly slowly at first."Fuck you are wet"the brunette grumped to Sian's neck while sucking on it. She found a weak spot right next Sian's pulse point and started sucking harder on it to try and leave a mark. She thought it was dead sexy. Still sucking on it, now gently passing her tongue through the mark Sophie introduced deeper her fingers, feeling as if she could climax just hearing Sian's dirty talk. It was driving her insane, Sian telling her what to do. She never thought of the blonde as a rather bossy one on bed, on chair in this occasion, but she needed to take her slow. She wanted the blonde to have the biggest orgasm she have ever had, so keeping a slow pace she licked Sian's collar bone and then kissed down her flawless breasts. **

"_Yeah" that's all the brunette could mutter. She wasn't proud of what she did, but she wasn't ashamed either. She let her temper take the better of her, the temper she struggled to fight over the years, but the anger which rushed through her when she saw that man hurting her Sian...she didn't understand how she could stay calm while she took care of Sian." I just have one question Soph...robbing, stealing, fighting...it hunt me at night I feel aweful...so...why? why did you do that?" Sian asked, really concerned about her best friend. She turned around facing the brunette, who remained her eyes closed. After a couple of minutes preparing herself she opened her eyes gazing into the big blue eyes inches apart from hers. Sophie was afraid of what would Sian think if she ever found out. But the look of pure love on Sian's face encouraged her. She could get lost on those eyes. She had to tell her the truth eventually._

" _At the club...i was dead jealous when I saw him all over you, so I downed the rest of the shots and went to the dance floor to find someone who could take my mind off you" Sian smiled at the brunette" I met Franky and after an hour or so I was enough wasted to go to the toilet and..well you know the rest" sian's smile dropped from her face at the words. They used to talk about sex and relationships all the time, well shags on Sophie's case. But then...it hurt Sian to think of the brunette with all those girls being able to touch her, to make her feel on heaven." When I came back I looked for you and as I couldn't find you Dave told me that guy dragged you out of the club. At first I thought it was just a shag, the same I did 5 minutes before. But I didn't trust that guy, he looked at you with a sick look that made my stomach flip. It still does...i raced through the crowd to the back exit and well, I found you. You know about my temper. Dont ask me why I did it cause I have no answer. All I can say is that I cant control my temper when it comes to you Sian." Sophie whispered cupping the blondes cheek on her hand, with the other one caressing the blonde's hip bone." I took you home, gave you a bath, changed you into a pj and laid you in the bed. I stayed until you fell asleep. But then...the anger came back stronger than before. It wasn't me controlling my body...i just cant explain it. I run to the club and found him smoking on the door and I couldn't control myself. Dont ask me why cause I cant even remember anything. It is all a blur for me even though I was already sober. I hid the body and..."Sophie let a single tear escape her eyes and she started crying. Sian stroked her hair putting the brunette onto her "Sshhh Soph its ok " Sophie rested onto sian's chest. _

_Sian could feel how upset the brunette was ...The thought of Sophie killing someone for HER, or worse...being caught...she could lose her forever just because she behaved as a slut on that club. Sophie turned around as she didn't want Sian to see her like that, she didn't want Sian to know how much that incident affected her. Sophie entwined their fingers above her waist letting her sobs die down thanks to Sian's touch. The blonde kissed Sophie's shoulder letting it linger. "I love you Soph" _

_Sophie twisted her head back around meeting those bright blue eyes which Sophie fell in love with. She saw Sian look down to her lips in the dark room and Sophie couldn't hold it any longer, seeing Sian that close, feeling her warm body pressed into hers lovingly and seeing the most beautiful eyes searching for her lips... she knew that the only thing she had hidden from Sian, from herself also, was now coming out. They felt each other's hot breath hitch their lips and they both leaned in, in the softest kiss they'd ever experienced. _

_Brushing their lips together slowly both, Sophie and Sian felt shivers down their spins and a warm feeling waved through them. Sian gripped Sophie's hip tighter, pressing into the brunette's back, as Sophie tangled her hand with the blonde locks. Sian slipped her tongue into Sophie's mouth brushing and caressing the brunette's with her own. They parted from the kiss without moving apart their lips."I love you too" Sophie said brushing Sian's lips with every word._

_Today_

_They woke up to an empty house, glad they could spend the day, every day since then alone, enjoying each other's company without interruptions or argues. Sian woke first smiling at the situation, as she had the girl of her dreams, even though she was straight, sleeping on her arms. She usually slept as long as Sophie let her, she wasn't a morning person, and the girl was used to get up by Sophie pushing her out of the bed, or soaking her with a glass of water, or like the other day just grabbing her crotch, which she wasn't complaining about by the way._

_She stood up on her elbow looking at her gorgeous friend, now she didn't know if there were something else, but she hoped so. She grew tired of wait for the brunette to wake up so she decided to take advantage of the situation. She slide her hand into Sophie's shirt caressing the toned stomach drawing patterns with her finger tips. She reached the edge of Sophie's bra, caressing the skin above the piece of clothe while she kissed the neck of the sleeping beauty after she moved the brown hair to the side. Sophie felt her body shiver on her sleep and as she felt kisses on her most sensitive area, well the second one, she woke up, but she didn't want to please Sian and let her know the effect she was having on her, so she kept her eyes closed and tried her best to not react. Sophie prayed for the hand, that was now playing with the elastic of her underwear, to stop there though since if the blonde put her hand in she would instantly feel how much awake she was. _

_All of a sudden in one move Sophie gripped both Sian's wrists above her head, straddling her."So you are finally awake" Sian said with a cocky smile. Sophie groaned and attacked the blonde's lips introducing her tongue easily into Sian's mouth. She guided her hand down Sian's thigh placing herself between Sian's legs and pushing her body down into Sian. However Sophie stood up quickly leaving a flustered blonde laying on the couch with her eyes still closed" Tease!"_

_Of course Sophie wanted to make out with Sian, but they needed to clear everything and share out the money before they could do anything else. Sian managed to keep her hands to herself along the morning, but after having lunch she decided to tease the brunette. She went to the bathroom and came back wearing no bra down her shirt. After a couple of times showing off her cleavage to Sophie or placing her hand on Sophie's thigh she gave up and started kissing the brunette's neck._

"**Babe we have to get it done" Sophie said to her girlfriend moaning the end of the sentence as the blonde rose from the chair beside Sophie's and started kissing the girl's neck softly, holding on the back of sophie's chair.**

"**Pleaseee Soph I want you so bad" she said with a husky voice**

"**You don't have to worry about it Soph you know I am amazing with papers" Sian said still kissing Sophie, now up her earlobe" lets find if im amazing at other things..." Sophie couldn't take it anymore, she craved for this girl, she always had, since they were kids. She found out about her sexuality for the way she looked at Sian, she wasn't in love with her it was just attraction; truth is that the blonde has always been gorgeous. But now it wasn't some checking Sian's body, she could kiss her, caress her tanned skin and made love to her. So the brunette gave up and grabbed Sian by her waist turning her around and making her straddle Sophie in her office chair. They gazed into each others eyes leaning slowly but as soon as Sophie saw Sian looking between her lips and her blue eyes she pushed the blonde into her crashing their lips together. The blonde moaned as soon as Sophie's tongue was massaging her own. Sophie was surprisingly a good kisser, a real good one. Its not that she thought Sophie was a bad kisser its just that it amazed her. How Sophie could make her feel with just one kiss. Not just in a sexual way though, she couldn't even explain it to herself.**

**Sophie broke Sian from her thoughts taking her lip between Sophie's teeth. Closing any gap possible the girls kept the make out session going. Sophie slid her hands on the shirt caressing the skin of her bare back, making Sian's skin to tingle. Letting her hands roam up down the soft skin as the blonde wasn't wearing bra Sian removed the strap of sophie's pj's kissing her shoulder and then reality hit her: she was going to see Sophie naked, make the sexy body of the girl she was currently straddling shudder in ecstasy. "Oh fuck" sian mumbled "What? Is everything ok hun?" sophie asked concerned.**

"**Fuck. everything is more than ok I think I might come just by thinking of you naked" the blonde whispered between kisses as she couldn't rise her voice since all her energy was focusing on Sophie. " lets get us naked then shall we?" Sophie replied playing with the edge of Sian's underwear. Sophie pulled the girl more into her and lifted Sian's shirt slowly making sure she brushed the blonde's breast on the way up. 2 pieces of clothes were discarded then when sophie's tank top was removed as well. As soon as Sian's bare body wasn't covered Sophie stared at the sight in front of her, taking in all the beauty of her best friend, now her lover.**

**The girls now only covered by their knickers were lost in each other mouths. They felt their skin tingle and goose bumps all over their bodies, as if their emotions were telling them to become one, both Sian and Sophie couldn't get enough of one another. **

**Sian had her hands tangled into the brown hair of her lover and Sophie placed her hands cupping Sian's butt to keep her as close as she could. After kissing the blonde tanned body, taking her time with her breasts, Sophie needed to test more of Sian, so she sited the blonde on the desk and stood, still on her chair, between Sian's legs. She kissed her way up Sian's thighs to the now soaked clothe which covered her destination. Removing Sian's lazy underwear she smirked seeing the look of pure lust and anticipation on the face of the gorgeous girl in front of her. They both never felt the arousal they were currently feeling. Only seconds passed, painfully slow seconds for Sian, until Sophie brought her mouth to the blonde's centre licking the length of it before sucking on Sian's clit. The blonde moans and gasps encouraged Sophie to keep going with her tongue but the blonde had other needs. "Ouuugh Soph I need to feel you inside of me" Sophie lifted Sian to make her straddle the brunette again and without wasting any time she lowered her hand entering the blonde.**

**As sian's moisture covered her centre it was easy for the brunette to pump her fingers in and out teasingly slowly at first."Fuck you are wet"the brunette grumped to Sian's neck while sucking on it. She found a weak spot right next Sian's pulse point and started sucking harder on it to try and leave a mark. She thought it was dead sexy. Still sucking on it, now gently passing her tongue through the mark Sophie introduced deeper her fingers, feeling as if she could climax just hearing Sian's dirty talk. It was driving her insane, Sian telling her what to do. She never thought of the blonde as a rather bossy one on bed, on chair in this occasion, but she needed to take her slow. She wanted the blonde to have the biggest orgasm she have ever had, so keeping a slow pace she licked Sian's collar bone and then kissed down her flawless breasts. **

**Circling Sian's nipple with her tongue Sophie fastened her pace as Sian started to rock Sophie's fingers anxiously. She knew that Sophie was teasing her and the need on her body led her. The pleasure Sophie was giving her only made her be more anxious and as the moans increased the pleasure rushed through her every time Sophie moved her fingers in and out. **

**Feeling Sian's body tense she knew that the blonde was close so she kissed Sian with all she got, their tongues battling while she cupped Sian's breast with her free hand. Sophie increased her pace which made Sian feel her knees go week as the pleasure became unbearable. She moaned Sophie's name while her body trembled, but when she was a minute away from the edge they heard a loud bang on the front door. "Leave it" Sophie said feeling as much caught up in the moment as Sian, who remained her eyes closed relishing the sensations Sophie was giving her. As the built up feeling on Sian's body finally released both girls looked at each other and Sian reached her high moaning loudly, so Sophie tried to keep her girl quiet by kissing her, sucking on Sian's tongue, which made the blonde's body grow another wave of pleasure. "Open, it's the police!" they from the other side of the door. As Sian rode out her orgasm the brunette switched their positions and went to attend the door grabbing the robe on the way out. **

**Sophie opened the door after trying to settle her hair and failing."Yeah?"**

"**Good evening, I was wondering if you have seen three boys, with your age or so, last night?" an old officer asked Sophie politely."Im so sorry we just moved in this morning" sophie smiled sympathetically, when she felt two arms around her waist." "Whats wrong babe?" Sophie wasn't expecting such a sweet gesture in public from Sian that soon, but she wasn't complaining either, as her new girlfriend, or she hoped so, was hugging her just covered by a blanket in front of a police officer.**

"**Oh, good evening miss I was wondering if you have seen this guy?"he asked handing the girls a photo of Ryan. Sophie took the lead replying convincingly" Wasnt it the guy who tried it on you in Spain?" Sophie said with a smile tugging on her lips. "Yeah last week, what a prick. " The men, convinced by the words of the girls thanked them for the help. As long as the officer was far from their sight Sian snapped the door closed forcing Sophie to collide with the door. Still without kissing the brunette she untied the dressing gown and tugging Sophie's underwear off she dropped to her knees. "Ready Soph?" Sian asked kissing down the brunette's toned body.**


End file.
